


Chimi-My-Changa

by R_Rolling



Series: Chimi-my-changa [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chimichangas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marrige Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Peter is bored while Wade is away so what better than making something Wade loves chimichangas....only these have a twist.





	Chimi-My-Changa

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot on apple pie chimichangas.   
> No beta any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> () yellow box   
> <> white box

Wade had been gone on an extra long recon mission for almost three weeks now. Peter had started to get cabin fever waiting for him to come home. After Wade and Peter had begun dating they both agreed to not go on any solo missions unless it was an emergency. Both were to worried about the other coming home in a pine box. Peter didn’t know if anything could kill Wade, but he wasn’t willing to find out, it was enough that his poor boyfriend had to hole up and regrow limbs. In Wade’s case he agreed only to go on mercenary missions once every few months just to keep the money flowing, however based on how much money Wade had accumulated over the years it wasn’t completely necessary. Wade however, would go insane if he had to be home that much.

So while Wade was away Peter often found things to surprise his lover with when he got home. Lately, Peter had been into cooking and baking, and more often than not found himself over at his friend Nate’s grandmothers house. Recently he had learned to make her ‘sweet tortillas’ she used sweet corn and secret spices, that she reluctantly told Peter of when he ruined an entire batch, to make the tortillas sweet. She used them to make dessert tacos and other things like that.

Peter had been sitting at home doing coursework when he got the idea. Wade’s favorite food ever was chimichangas...so why not a dessert chimichanga? After a mad dash to the market Peter was ready to cook like hell. 

* * *

 

When Wade got home from his mission sweaty, bloody, and with a huge bag of cash it was to the delightful scent of Mexican food. He knew immediately that his baby boy had been cooking again, and almost popped a boner right there.

(It wouldn’t be a completely inappropriate boner either. Peter and Mexican food always gets us going) Yellow interjected.

<Yes but think...Peter in panties, eating Mexican> White groaned. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m tried and the readers think you’re annoying” Wade in his full Deadpool suit looked over his shoulder “oh, look another wall break...aren’t we on like thirty-two walls?” Wade stepped into the apartment and inhaled, dropping his bags before moving to the kitchen. What he saw there made him freeze.

Peter stood in a t-shirt and comfy pants looking so damn fuckable, but the table...the normal dining table was decked out. A beautiful table cloth, rose petals, candles, wine glasses, and dishes he had never seen before.

“Welcome home Mr. Wilson” Peter smirked “I’ll tell you what, you put the cash away and shower, and we’ll have a nice dinner” Peter walked up to him, gently tugging the mask off so they could kiss “tell your boxes to shut up about your skin I love you as you are. Go on, I’ll be waiting”

“God, I love you, you always know exactly what to say” Wade kissed him back before pulling away to do as he was told.

“Wade, clean up proper, I want to eat you out tonight” Peter winked.

“Fuuuuccckk”

* * *

 

Less than fifteen minutes later Wade was seated at the table, grinning as Peter poured him some wine.

“So” Peter began “they’re a little ugly...”

“Like me!” Wade interjected before frowning “wait I’m a lot ugly”

“Shut up” Peter reprimanded fondly “they’re a little ugly, but everything is made from hand and with a lot of love” Peter sat a plate down. On it was the hugest, lumpiest chimichanga Wade had ever seen.

“You can make tortillas?” Wade asked excitedly, gripping the monstrous thing. “Don’t take that the wrong way”

“Talking to the audience again?” Peter was used to his boyfriends quirks

“Readers, baby, readers” 

“Alright. Yes I made tortillas, it’s my first time so they’re not the best...” Peter tried to finish but Wade had already taken a huge bite, moaning loudly. The two ate their chimichangas in silence, apart from Wade’s unbridled moaning. Eventually, Wade leaned back and belched loudly around his final bite.

“Holy shit, best chimichanga I’ve ever had in my life”

Peter smiled shyly before asking “do you have any room for dessert?”

“You made dessert? Fuck yes I have room!”

“Alright! Alright” Peter laughed “I hope you really enjoy these”

Wade was momentarily confused, because Peter had just set down two slightly smaller chimichangas, but Wade shrugged. Trusts his boyfriend was second nature now. Peter could tell Wade to drink bleach and he would. Wade picked up a chimichanga and took a huge bite, expecting that delicious meat and cheese gooey-ness, but instead what he got was mind blowing.

Wade got a mouthful of sweet warm tortilla, not unlike the crust on an empanada. Dear Thor the fucking center! 

(Is that apple?) Yellow asked

<I think....I think it’s apple pie> both his boxes moaned and fell silent.

It was apple pie, or well apple pie chimichanga al la mode. There was fucking ICE CREAM! Before Wade could further process he had inhaled the two on his plate and was groping for another. Peter smiled indulgently and slid one of his won onto Wade’s plate and watched his lover inhale that one before slumping over.

“Nate’s grandmother taught me how to make sweet tortillas” Peter explained, watching as his boyfriend side eyed the last one on Peters plate. Peter laughed, “if you eat any more you’ll burst and I won’t clean you up” he protested even as he cut the last one in half and gave it to Wade.

“Ugh baby” Wade paused to stuff the half in his mouth “marry me”

Peter laughed and got up to start the dishes.

“I’m serious” Peter turned, only to cover his mouth with a shaky hand. Wade had gotten down on one knee and was holding a box with the most beautiful ring. All silver with a large onyx stone, the one Peter had jokingly pointed out to Wade passing a window at a jewelry store. “Baby boy you know I’m not good at making grand speeches...or well talking in general, but...we’ve been together almost five years Peter, and in that time you have made me feel more loved and welcomed than I have anywhere else. You make an effort to surprise me with things, hell I know most of this stuff takes you weeks to learn, and you love me, even with my pavement face...so will you marry me?”

“Yes! Wade of course” Wade jumped up to put the ring on Peter’s finger. 

“I liked it so I put a ring on it” Wade sang, making Peter laugh. “So what do you say about leaving those dishes for later while you come chimi-my-changa?” Peter responded by wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist. Wade carried Peter away to go do things this fic isn’t rated for. Wade paused and looked to the left “there may be smut in the sequel you’ll just have to be patient” the bedroom door slammed shut before reopening with a soft click “hashtag soon”

The end...for now.


End file.
